A Universal Event
by Hourglass Cipher
Summary: Everyone, meet Cosmos, otherwise known as Radio Wave. A super who refused to accept the rules and as such, came to work for Syndrome. The electric super is eager to prove herself and help take down Syndrome's enemy, but will she be able to lock away her compassion and manage it? Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Hey everyone! I know I have a lot of fanfictions, but I really wanted to get into this fandom! This will probably be updated randomly, whenever I have time, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! I'm also going to say that this is my first Incredible fanfiction, so I apologize if some characters are a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: Incredibles does not belong to me. Only Cosmos does.

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

 **Reading**

* * *

Everyone knows about supers. Everyone also knows of when they were officially outlawed. Some supers accepted this peacefully and settled into normal life, while others refused to accept this. This is the story of a super who refused to accept these new rules and in the process, made new friends, new enemies, and literally broke every rule ever created. Everyone, meet Cosmos, or Radio Wave as her alternate self.

(Two Months Ago)

"Syndrome!" Cosmos whined. "Why do I have to?!" The villain sitting across from her shot his young charge a glare, but she didn't back down.

"Cosmos," he began, "we've been over this. You're 14 and you need to go to school." The teenager huffed, crossing her arms. Seeing that she wasn't convinced, Syndrome continued. "Also, the children of a former superhero go to this school. While you are there, I want you to befriend them. Consider it...a mission." Like he'd expected, Cosmos's face lit up at the process. She stood up and smiled at her guardian.

"Consider it done."

(7 Weeks Ago)

The students in a classroom muttered amongst themselves, filling the classroom with noise. All except for a girl with long black hair falling over one eye. She sat in the corner of the classroom with several empty seats surrounding her. After a moment, the teacher entered, with a petite girl following. Brown hair fell down her back in loose waves, while her eyes took in the classroom with a cool curiosity. Violet gasped as she looked up and met the newcomer's eyes. The new girl's eyes were of two different colors, with the left one being blue and the right brown.

The girl smiled at Violet, but it didn't reach her eyes. Almost as if she sensed this, the new girl quickly looked away and suddenly became very interested in her shoes, the picture of a shy new student.

"Class," the teacher began. "We have a new student. This is Cosmos." She gestured to Cosmos, who gave the class a small wave. "I have to ask you to all be nice to her, as she's transferring from out of town. Why don't you sit by Violet?" Violet stiffened as she heard footsteps nearing her. After a moment, Cosmos slipped into a seat right next to the dark haired teen. The teacher stood at the front of the class, beginning her lecture, but Violet was more interested in the slip of paper Cosmos had placed on her desk. **Hey! I'm sorry if I come off as cold, but I'm COMPLETELY terrified to be here! I've been homeschooled my whole life! Do you mind showing me around?** Violet grinned at the words. It would be nice to have another girl around who knew how awkward it could be. She twisted in her seat and shot Cosmos a smile and a thumbs up. If only the young super had know what her actions would cause for the future. If she had known, she would have burned the note and run as far away from Cosmos as possible.

(Present Day)

Cosmos giggled as Violet darted behind her with a squeak. The boy Violet had been crushing on for the past few months had just walked by them with a friend. Cosmos let Tony get out of hearing range before grabbing Violet and forcing to her walk next to her.

"You have got to talk to him!" Cosmos insisted. "You can't hide from him forever!" The brown haired teen reached over and brushed Violet's long hair out of her eye, and Violet promptly pulled it back into place. Cosmos sighed, wrapping an arm around Violet's shoulders as the pair walked out of school.

"I will talk to him eventually!" Violet insisted. "Just not today!" Cosmos made a noise of disbelief, but before she could say anything, Violet heard a familiar voice calling to her.

"Come on Violet!" Violet made a face as she heard her brother's voice. She shot her friend an apologetic look and said, "Cosmos, I am so so-" Cosmos laughed and waved her hand lazily before shoving Violet towards her car.

"GO!" She insisted. "You don't want to keep your family waiting!" As soon as Violet was in the car and driving away, Cosmos let the smile drop from her face. The teen spun around and began walking away, pulling her phone out of her pocket as she did so. Cosmos flipped the phone open and pulled up the phone app, pressing the first number that came up. It only rang for a moment.

"I'm waiting," Cosmos said, not waiting for the person on the other end to speak before hanging up. It seemed like she was only standing on the sidewalk for a moment before a familiar limo pulled up. Cosmos swung open the door and slipped inside, settling herself across from the white haired woman sitting across from her. Mirage gave the teenager a frustrated look, before looking back at her phone. Cosmos was silent for a minute.

"I'd rephrase that if I were you," she said after a minute. "Replace demand with ask. It sounds more polite." Mirage barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes as she corrected the word on her phone. Cosmos's power was incredibly useful, as she could do anything involving electronics. She could read radio waves, hijack them, control machines with a thought, literally anything. It did get annoying though, especially when you were trying to send something private.

"What have we talked about, Cosmos?" Mirage cooed. Cosmos rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know," she said. "No reading your device unless I have permission. But I was helping!" Mirage sighed and said, "But that doesn't change anything." Cosmos waved her hand, already bored with the conversation.

"Do we have anything planned for tonight?" The teen asked innocently. Mirage sighed, but answered, "Yes, in fact. Tonight, we're trailing a pair of suspects." Cosmos let out a squeal that would have been more appropriate if she had been a regular teenager excited about a phone, not a super villain excited about following former supers.

"Who are we following tonight?" Cosmos demanded, and Mirage smirked.

"Only two people we suspect to be Frozone and Mr Incredible." It was a good thing the limo was sound proof, as the delighted scream Cosmos let out would caused quite a few people to call the police.

* * *

All right! What do you guys think so far? Please review! It keeps me motivated. And feel free to PM me if you have any ideas for where this should go! Until next time!

-Hourglass


End file.
